Shooting Stars
by Akira Takashi-Hiroshi
Summary: Three exchange students arrive in Japan hoping to have some fun. As they attend Ryōō High School, they make new friends. However, when misunderstandings occur, how will the three manage to resolve the problem? KagamixOC KonataxOC PatriciaxOC
1. Finally in Japan!

Chapter 1: Finally in Japan!

"Ah! It's about time that we've finally gotten here!" the boy said putting his luggage on the ground.

"Quit complaining Lee, it only took fifteen hours to get here, and not to forget, we had first class on that plane too!" the other boy said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh come on Ernesto, you had to be bored on that damn plane some time or another," replied the taller boy, Lee. Lee was 5'11 and had barely tanned skin, brown eyes and averaged length black hair.

"Whatever, let's at least get settled down in this place," stated the shorter boy, Ernesto. Ernesto was five feet even and had tanned skin, brown eyes, and short brown hair.

Lee grunted as he started to carry his luggage into his bedroom. He started to regret bringing so many suitcases of things with him, but then again, he realized that bringing that many belongings for a two year stay in Japan may not have been a terrible idea.

"How are you doing with your luggage Ernesto?" Lee called from his bedroom.

"I'm doing perfectly fine because I didn't decide to bring half of my house with me," replied Ernesto, who was having no trouble whatsoever with any of his luggage.

"Well, don't be running to me crying when you realized that you left something important back in America!" retorted Lee.

"Ha you wish!" answered Ernesto.

The two were quite lucky to even be in Japan. It was only a few months ago when Lee and Ernesto's school mentioned of an exchange program for those interested in going to Japan to study for the last three years of high school. Being a serious otaku and a person with great interest in Japan and Japanese culture, Lee instantly applied. "Hey man, are you interested in that exchange program?" Lee asked Ernesto. "It's interesting, but I don't know if I'm going to apply," responded Ernesto. Lee was surprised. "What do you mean you don't know? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, so why waste it?" Lee questioned. "I don't know, I just don't feel it," Ernesto simply answered. This type of conversation went on for a while until Ernesto finally caved in to Lee's idea, and Lee, being one of Ernesto's good friends, knew that it would work if he badgered Ernesto enough.

With the program, Lee and Ernesto managed to receive a first class plane ride to Japan. Also included with the program was their little home for the two years. They were fortunate to receive a nice home with a kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms. The house might be little, but it was dainty and comfortable.

"So where are we right now?" Lee asked while sitting down on the couch, finally down with hauling all his possessions to his room.

"Kasukabe in Saitama prefecture," shouted Ernesto from his room as he finally finished moving.

"Ryōō High School is where we're going to go to school right?" Lee said.

"Right, and remember we're going to be the ones showing up after the first trimester," replied Ernesto, who sat down on the couch and opened a soda. The two guys ended up having to come to Japan after their sophomore year in high school. They ended up leaving for Japan around the end of August, which puts them at the start of the second trimester when they actually start attending school in Japan.

"Whew, thank god it's cool here. I swear I was going to die of a heat stroke back in America," Lee sighed with a breath of relief.

"Well, we're going to be on vacation for another week before school starts, and we already got our school uniforms and everything else taken care of, so is there anything you want to do since we got all this free time on our hands?" remarked Ernesto

"Well, I'd like to- Hold up a second, are you asking for my opinion?" replied a rather astonished Lee. Lee knew that one thing for sure about Ernesto was that he never asked anyone for their opinions.

"Yeah, because I have no idea what to do, and it was your idea that we come here anyways," ranted Ernesto with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, no need to be so harsh about it," muttered Lee. "Well, it is a Saturday, and it is only ten in the morning, so why don't we go to Akihabara? It's got all the things an otaku like you and I could ever want. Plus, I heard there's Comiket going on over there."

"Alright then, we've got all this time to kill anyways," Ernesto responded.

So the two set off and managed to catch the train right before it left. Lee was excited as he watched the outside world through the window. He knew there will be tons of items he wants to buy in Akihabara. He continued to daydream as he checked to his right pocket for his wallet and froze when he felt nothing, only to check and realize he put his wallet in his left pocket. Ernesto sat with a stoic look on his face, but deep down, he was as excited as a child on Christmas morning going to Akihabara. Soon, the train stopped and the two departed the train at their destination. Leaving the train station, Lee was making incredibly excited faces and emitting noises that were not human. Ernesto walked with a normal face, but he was excited too, experiencing the busyness of the city.

"So where to captain?" Lee asked in Japanese. It was beneficial that they managed to learn Japanese earlier in middle school and that they managed to learn as much as they could before coming to Japan.

"I guess Comiket then," replied Ernesto.

The two entered a large building which had a Comiket sign at the entrance. The building was filled with people, from cosplayers to creepy looking guys that appear to have no life at all. The two friends wandered from vendor to vendor looking at all the different goods each one had to offer. There was a variety of items from H*r*h* S*z*m*ya figurines to p*k*m*n collectibles. As for Lee, he went and raided many vendors that had products he desired, which ended up being two large bags. Ernesto walked with just a bit less, including several doujins that he bought with no shame as Lee face palmed. They had finally managed to find a spot that was more devoid of crazy cosplayers and creepy men. The two checked out what the other bought during the event and obsessed over their spoils of victory. Not before long, three other girls sat right by them, to escape the masses of cosplayers and other crazy people. Ernesto couldn't help but glance at who sat by them while Lee still flipped through his bags. One of the girls was even shorter than Ernesto and had long blue hair, an ahoge, and a beauty mark under her left eye. The other two appeared to be related. One had long purple hair tied into two pig tails, and the other had short purple hair with a ribbon on her head. Lee looked over to see what Ernesto was looking at before his eyes opened wide for a second as he saw something in the blue-haired girl's bag that many people would dream to own.

"Is that the limited edition G*k* figure?" Lee meekly asked the blue-haired girl.

"Yes it is. It took me all day to wait in line for it," replied the blue-haired girl with a cat-like look on her face.

Suddenly, the girl with long, purple hair shouted at the blue-haired girl, "What do you mean you waited all day in line for it! I had to stand in that line the whole time while you ran around this whole place! Plus you just had to drag Tsukasa and me to this stupid convention!"

"Now, now onee-chan," the girl with short, purple hair spoke to the girl with long, purple hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to hear all of that, um, what's your name?" the girl with long, purple hair spoke calmly after that outburst.

"Oh, I'm Lee Ai, but please call me Lee. I think my last name is kind of cheesy."

"Well, I'm Kagami Hiiragi," stated the girl with long, purple hair. "And this little kid is Konata Izumi." Kagami pointed to the blue-haired girl.

"Hey! Just because I'm smaller than average doesn't mean you can pick on me!" complained Konata.

"Oh and I'm Tsukasa. I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi," said the girl with short, purple hair.

"So you two are sisters?" said Ernesto, who had been silent the whole time as he listened to the conversation, as he pointed to Kagami and Tsukasa.

"Um, yes!" Tsukasa timidly replied, "And you are?"

"Oh right, me. My name's Ernesto Hernandez, but feel free to call me Ernesto, because I'm pretty sure Hernandez is a bit too long and difficult to pronounce."

"So where are you guys from? You don't look like you come from Japan," Konata mentioned.

"Oh, we're exchange students from America and we're entering Ryōō High School starting the second trimester," Ernesto answered.

"Hey, that's where we go to school," Kagami interjected.

"Awesome! Looks like we'll be able to see you guys at school!" exclaimed Lee.

"Appears so," replied Kagami as she looked at her watch. "It's five already! We need to get going!"

Lee and Ernesto wave goodbye as the three girls run out of the building, yelling their goodbyes as well. The two friends soon decided it was time to go before traffic starts getting messy.

As the two sat on the train, they recollected on what happened that day.

"Man, I'm tired, but we managed to get some stuff we'd never imagine we could get in America with online ordering and shipping," Lee yawned. "Anyways, what did you think about those girls?" he grinned.

"Eh, they're alright," replied Ernesto, who looked like a statue just sitting there.

"Oh really? Nothing special about them? You don't happen to like any of them?" Lee inquired as he winked at and nudged Ernesto twice.

"Nah, and plus, I should be the one asking you the question," Ernesto muttered. "You're the one who used to like every girl you saw."

"Oh shut up. That was back in middle school," Lee complained. It was silent for only a few more seconds until a rumbling was heard. "Man I'm hungry, how about we just go get a burger before we get home? I'm in no mood to cook."

"Sounds good to me," answered Ernesto.

Meanwhile, the three girls were walking back to their homes after getting off the train.

"Ah, we got some great goods from Comiket today," said Konata lazily.

"That's only because you had to drag Tsukasa and me with you," Kagami said angrily.

"Anyways, one-chan, Kona-chan, what do you think about those two guys?" Tsukasa asked quietly.

"They're not bad. They spoke pretty good Japanese for foreigners too," replied Kagami.

"Hm, I like the shorter and quieter one," answered Konata.

"Why so Kona-chan?" Tsukasa questioned.

"He's probably a closet otaku, eheheh," Konata said with a cat-like look.

"How do you know that?" Kagami asked, surprised at Konata's answer.

"It's an otaku thing," winked Konata.

"God, I'll never understand you," muttered Kagami.

"Well, at least we'll be seeing them at school next week," Tsukasa spoke.

"Yeah, we might as well enjoy this last week while we can," agreed Kagami.

Lee and Ernesto went to the nearest fast food place and ordered burgers. As they ate, they thought about what school was going to be like, as Japan's education system is different from America's. But little did the two know, they are in for a crazy roller coaster ride during their stay.

**A/N: **Done! I hope that wasn't too bad for a first chapter. I had to introduce everything first. I hope this wasn't too bad for the start of my first story here. Read and review, but no flames please. Please go easy on me.


	2. To School!

Chapter 2: To School!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The clock slowly ticked on a bright and sunny early Monday morning. And without any warning, the alarm clock began ringing, signaling that Lee and Ernesto need to get up and get to school before the tardy bell rings. Ernesto woke up slowly and turned off the alarm that had been going on for the past two minutes. Ernesto performed his usual daily routine after getting out of bed, which consisted of brushing his teeth, combing the little hair he has, and getting dressed. By the time that Ernesto completed these tasks, Lee was still sleeping.

"Oi Lee, wake up. We need to get to school. It'd suck if got there late on our first day."

"Just five more minutes," Lee groaned.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed already! And you're never late when it comes to school!" Ernesto shouts as he slaps Lee in the face.

"School?" Lee groans as he rubs the area of his cheek that Ernesto's palms had made contact with. "Wait, school! It's Monday!"

"Took you long enough, baka," mutters Ernesto.

"Oh shit, how much time do we have?" asks Lee in panic.

"About fifteen minutes," answers Ernesto. "You're lucky that we managed to get a place near the school, or you'd be in deep shit right now."

"Phew, alright. That's ample time for me to get ready," Lee sighs in relief.

Lee finally got out of bed with a yawn as he proceeded to head to the bathroom to complete his usual morning task of brushing his teeth, brushing his averaged-length hair, and putting on his school uniform. Meanwhile, Ernesto was in the kitchen heating up some bacon that was already cooked.

"I like these school uniforms. They're way better than that crap we wore back in high school in America," Lee called out from the bathroom to Ernesto.

"They definitely look better than our old uniforms," agreed Ernesto.

"So what's for breakfast? I'm hungry as hell here," shouted Lee.

"Bacon. I'm pretty sure you'll like it," answered Ernesto.

"Oh sweet! Who doesn't like bacon?" replied Lee.

Soon, Lee had finished his morning tasks and sat down at the living room table, where Ernesto had placed a simple breakfast of bacon, milk, and bread.

"Mm, this stuff looks good. We might well eat, or else we'll be late for school," said Lee.

"Itadakimasu," both said before they began eating.

Before Ernesto barely took one bite of his food, Lee was already shoving down all his food down his throat. Before long, Lee ended up finishing all his food and even some of Ernesto's because Ernesto said that he simply wasn't hungry.

"We need to get going man, we're going to be late if we don't go now," said Ernesto with concern.

"Alright then, let's blow this popsicle stand," Lee said as Ernesto sweatdropped.

The two friends soon arrived at school, with five minutes under their belt to spare.

"So it's 1-B that we're going to isn't it?" asked Lee as they walked down the hall.

"Right. At least they managed to put us together in the same class," Ernesto answered.

"That would suck if they ended up splitting us up since we don't know anybody here. Well, maybe with the exception of those three girls we met at Comiket last week," Lee thought aloud.

As the two entered class 2-B, the teacher greeted them. She had long, blonde hair, green eyes, and a sharp tooth protruding from one corner of her mouth.

"So you boys must be the exchange students," the teacher greeted them. "My name is Nanako Kuroi, but this isn't America, so you have to call me by Kuroi-sensei."

"Got it," the two boys nodded.

Soon, the tardy bell rang and everyone else sat down while the two boys stood rather awkwardly at the front of the classroom. Ernesto looked around as his eyes noticed blue hair and an ahoge. He thought to himself, "What was that girl's name again? It's Konata I think."

"Alright class, so we have two new students in our class starting this trimester!" called Kuroi-sensei.

It was rather amusing to see the two boys standing up there. Lee was somewhat fidgeting, while Ernesto stood as still as a statue with a stoic look with traces of happiness showing up. What was more amusing to the class was how tall Lee was. The class itself was not tall, with the tallest person being 5'7. Lee made everyone appear to be like midgets. But what interested the class even more was the height difference between Ernesto and Lee. Lee was nearly one whole foot taller than Ernesto, who was rather short, even for a class where most people aren't very tall. With Ernesto's short height, Lee has made several jokes in the past and even now about Ernesto's height. While the class focused on the two, Ernesto had unknowingly caught the eyes of Konata Izumi. Konata stared at Ernesto the whole time before Kuroi-sensei told the two to introduce themselves.

"Well, my name is Lee Ai. But please call me Lee. And this shorty next to me is-" Lee said before he was cut off by Ernesto.

"Ernesto Hernandez, but please call me Ernesto. I realize that Hernandez is a bit too long and difficult to pronounce for a name," Ernesto finished as he gave an evil glare at Lee for mocking his height in front of the whole class that they just had met. Lee simply gave one of his goofy and apologetic grins. At this point, the class was laughing on the inside at the unintentional comedy from the two.

"Anyways, we're exchange students from America, and we'll be here for the next three years. It's nice-" Lee stated before he was cut off again by Ernesto.

"-to meet you all," Ernesto finished Lee's sentence with an evil grin on his face.

"Will you stop finishing my sentences!" Lee complained to Ernesto while some members of the class began giggling at the scene going on in the front of the classroom, and one of those people was Konata, who thought Ernesto was pretty funny.

"Fine, fine," Ernesto smirked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm done interrupting you now."

"Anyways, for those curious, I'm Chinese and Ernesto is-" Lee mentioned before being cut off for the third time.

"Mostly Mexican and some of everything else," finished Ernesto. At this point, the class was laughing slightly harder.

"I swear. Are you done yet?" Lee said with a highly annoyed expression.

"I'm done messing with you now," Ernesto grinned.

"Wonderful, I ran out of things to say," Lee muttered.

"Anyways, everyone give a warm-" Kuroi-sensei said before she was cut off by another teacher, who was rather short and had orange hair, red eyes, and wearing glasses, running into her room. With this unexpected interruption, most of the class burst into laughter.

"Kuroi-sensei, one of-" the teacher looked confused as she saw all the students laughing. "What's going on?"

"Don't mind about them," answered Kuroi-sensei. "What is it?"

"Well, one of the exchange students was put into the wrong class," the teacher explained as the class quieted down.

"Eh? Which one?" Kuroi-sensei asked. At this point, Lee and Ernesto both looked tense and hoped that there was a miscommunication or something.

"Lee Ai," replied the teacher.

Lee had a look of dismay on his face as he slowly raised his hand. "That would be me."

"Okay. Come with me. You were supposed to be in my class," the teacher awkwardly laughed a little.

Lee followed the teacher out of the class as Kuroi-sensei assigned Ernesto a seat, which so happened to be the empty seat between Tsukasa and Konata.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year," the teacher said to Lee as they walked down the hall. "I'm Sakuraba-sensei."

Lee simply nodded as they continued down the hall before shortly reaching the class. "So class 2-C it is," Lee thought.

Sakuraba-sensei led Lee into the room, where the whole class was chattering since the sensei was gone the whole time. As Lee surveyed the class while coming in, he noticed the girl with long purple hair in pigtails, Kagami, who was speaking to a girl with short, brown hair, slightly tanned skin, slightly slanted eyes, and a fang in the side of her mouth and another girl who has long, orange hair with a headband pulling it back to keep the hair out of her eyes.

"Settle down class. We have a new student with us!" Sakuraba-sensei announced to the class. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

Lee introduced himself to the class with the same information he did in Kuroi-sensei's class, except this time, he appeared sharper and more relaxed, and also minus the interruptions from Ernesto. During the introduction, he paid slightly more attention to Kagami and her two friends, but noticed one of Kagami's friends, the brown-haired girl looking at him with a look of interest on her face. After finishing, he was assigned a seat next to the brown-haired girl and behind Kagami.

Meanwhile, in class 2-B, Kuroi-sensei began to teach world history. The whole class got their books and notebooks out as Ernesto opened his brand new notebook that's enough to hold notes for all his classes. It was a good start for Ernesto, who liked world history. He sat and listened attentively to Kuroi-sensei's lecture before he felt a tap on his left arm. He looked to his left to see Tsukasa smiling awkwardly and point at Konata, who Ernesto just noticed was fast asleep sitting up. Ernesto looked rather shocked at how Konata managed to sleep that way. It didn't take him but a second before he understood that Tsukasa wanted him to wake Konata up.

"Hey hey, wake up," Ernesto shook Konata a bit.

"Hernandez? Is that you talking in the back of the class?" asked Kuroi-sensei, who was just lecturing on the beginnings of the United States, while Konata yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Um, no ma'am!" Ernesto answered.

"Anyways, answer this question," Kuroi-sensei said. "What was the war fought between the colonists and the English which began the United States?"

"The American Revolution!" Ernesto answered with ease.

"Very good." Kuroi-sensei said. "Now, Izumi, answer this question." Kuroi-sensei directed the question toward a still somewhat sleep Konata. "What was the government based on before the Constitution?"

"Eh, what? I wasn't sleeping sensei!" Konata called.

"I never said that you were sleeping. I asked you a question regarding the lesson," Kuroi-sensei remarked, while some of the class laughed. "It's obvious now that you were sleeping. Stay awake during class Izumi!"

In class 2-C, Sakuraba-sensei was teaching biology, a subject that Lee felt neutral towards. He sat in class and somewhat paid attention. He almost fell asleep before he felt tapping on his left arm, which was dangling from the side of his desk. He looked to see the brown-haired girl, who grinned at him.

"Hey there. Lee is your-" the brown-haired girl started before Sakuraba-sensei called for silence in the back.

"It looks like right now's not a good time. We can talk after class," said the brown-haired girl. Lee simply nodded in agreement.

After what it had seemed to be hours after hours, the bell finally rang, signaling for lunch class to begin. Ernesto and Lee simultaneously stretched their arms. Ernesto was glad it was time for a break while Lee realized that he slept through the last half of biology. Ernesto took out his lunch in hopes that his lunch wasn't too lame. Lee got out of his seat and yawned.

"Yo!" called a brown-haired girl to Lee.

"Oh hey, you're… I never got your name," Lee said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Misao Kusakabe," the brown-haired girl said triumphantly. "But you can call me Misa-chan." For a moment, Lee thought he saw Misao's face turn slightly pink for a second but shook off the thought.

"And I'm Ayano Minegishi," the orange-haired girl said with an awkward smile from listening to Misao.

After all introductions and small talk were over, Lee looked for Kagami, who to his surprise, wasn't in the classroom.

"Say, where's Kagami?" Lee asked.

"Oh, in class 2-B with her sister and her friend," Ayano replied.

"Gee, Hiiragi is so cold to us. We're the ones who've been in the same class together for five years," said Misao with an exaggerated sad expression.

"Well, I need to get going to class 2-B anyways," said Lee as he got up with his bento.

"Wait, why are you going?" Misao continued with the same exaggerated expression on her face.

"I need to go visit my friend, the other new exchange student," Lee replied. "He might get lonely, even if he doesn't realize it. And don't worry. I'll have lunch with you guys tomorrow." Lee could have sworn he saw Misao's face turn pink for a second, but brushed it off as he headed towards class 2-B.

"Yo guys," he called as he headed towards the area where Ernesto, Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa were sitting. "Missed me?"

"Not even close," answered back Ernesto bluntly.

"Gee, way to be cruel," Lee muttered. Right after his brief greeting with Ernesto, he noticed a girl he had never seen before. She wore glasses, had blue eyes, and had long, wavy pink hair. The girl noticed that Lee was staring at her and so did Ernesto. Before the girl got to say anything, Ernesto spoke up.

"Oh, Lee. This is Miyuki Takara," Ernesto explained.

"Oh okay, sorry for staring at you," Lee said as he looked at Miyuki. "I just didn't know who you are. Heh."

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier," Miyuki smiled. "I thought it was kind of odd that you were just staring at me."

Lee pulled up a desk and sat down with the group. Lee saw what Ernesto had in his bento, which comprised of some meat and rice. He hoped that his wasn't bad. He opened his own bento to see only rice and a pickled plum. Lee lowered his with a sigh. At least his lunch was manly.

Ernesto noticed Lee's expression and said, "Sorry man, I had no idea what you wanted for lunch, so I packed that."

"It's fine, but you're still an ass," Lee murmured. "Say, what did everyone else bring in their bento?"

"Well, I packed onee-chan's and my lunch," Tsukasa said.

As the two sat with the group, they listened to the various and odd topics the girls talked about which went from news to the latest video games. Sometimes, Lee or Ernesto would interject their own thoughts into the conversation, but everything was simple and casual. Before long, lunch was over, and Kagami and Lee had to return back to class 2-C. On the way back, Kagami began to talk to him.

"So how are you liking school here so far?"

"It's alright. I sleep a bit less in class," Lee chuckled while Kagami sweatdropped a bit.

"Well, it's good to hear that you're liking it here," said Kagami. "And it's not like I really want to know or anything. I'm class president so I should make sure that you enjoy school here."

"Gee, was that really necessary?" Lee replied with a grin on his face. "You sure sound like the stereotypical tsundere."

"S-shut up!" Kagami said with a blush appearing on her face.

"I'm just kidding," Lee said with an even bigger grin.

As the two got back to class, everyone else was ready for classes to resume once more. Throughout the rest of the day, Lee somehow managed to divide his time between paying attention and sleeping in class. Meanwhile, Ernesto paid more attention but began to lose the motivation by the end of the day. Before long, the last bell of the day finally rang to let the students out of classes for the rest of the day. Lee walked with Kagami out of class since he still has not learned the structure of the school just yet. Soon, they met up with Ernesto, Miyuki, Konata, and Tsukasa.

"Whew, it's finally over," Lee said with a yawn after sleeping through his last class without the sensei noticing.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go and relax," agreed Ernesto.

"Have you guys thought about joining any clubs yet?" asked Kagami.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, is there a music club of any sorts?" asked Lee.

"Well, there's the jazz club or the orchestral ensemble," answered Kagami.

"Alright! Ernesto, we're joining the jazz club! Although, I'm rather surprised that Japan's schools even have jazz clubs," Lee added.

"God, nothing can separate you from music can it?" Ernesto muttered with a look of annoyance.

"Well, Tsukasa and I need to head to the store since we're the ones cooking dinner tonight," announced Kagami. "See you guys later." Everyone directed their farewells towards the two sisters. Soon, everyone else left to attend to their own business. Miyuki had a dentist appointment, and Konata had to attend to her part time job, to which neither Ernesto or Lee knows exactly what it is. Ernesto made a mental note in his mind to ask what exactly it was the next day. The two headed home, and it was not until a rather later time in the night until Lee realized that he forgot to go to the jazz club. He made a mental note to himself to drag Ernesto to check it out with him the next day. The two made themselves go to bed early, knowing that they have another full day of school the next day. Both went to sleep with a slight feeling of excitement for the next day.

**A/N: **So that's chapter two! Anyways, I have made a slight minor change in chapter one about what grade the two were in just today because it's an important detail that will mess up the plans in my head if I don't change it. Hopefully, this chapter wasn't too slow since I'm still introducing the cast. For the next chapter, it'll still be a bit slow since I need to finish introducing all the cast, but after that, the story should start picking up momentum and speed. For updates, I'll update whenever I can depending on the schoolwork and the extra time I get. I'll try my best to update once or twice at least each month. Read and review!


	3. Settling Down

Chapter 3: Settling Down

Ernesto yawned as he stretched and got out of bed. This is the second day at Ryōō High School and the second week in Japan for Lee and him. For Ernesto, it feels like that things have settled down and the two are starting to get used to the pace of country. Ernesto changes into his school uniform and finishes his usual morning routine before realizing that something was off. He thought for a few seconds before realizing that Lee was still in bed, and if he woke Lee up any later, they would both be late to school. Ernesto walked into Lee's room to see Lee sleeping like a child. Ernesto sighed as he shook his friend.

"Wake up Lee," Ernesto shook Lee, but Lee simply groaned and rolled over in the other direction.

"Five more minutes please," groaned Lee.

"No, or we'll be late damn it," shouted Ernesto.

"Damn, it's this late already!" Lee shouted, jumping out of his bed faster than a roadrunner.

"I told you," Ernesto reprimanded Lee. "Now go change already. Breakfast is on the table. Don't take too long."

"Fine, fine," muttered Lee, putting his clothes on. "You sound like someone's mom or something."

"Shut up," Ernesto sighed. "Hurry up."

Lee quickly put his uniform on, washed his face, and quickly combed his hair. As Lee noticed Ernesto opening the door and starting to leave, he put the piece of toast on the table into his mouth, grabbed his bags, and ran after Ernesto.

The two ran as fast as they could and luckily managed to make it to school right before the tardy bell rang.

Lee quickly sat down in class 2-C and almost instantaneously laid his head down on his desk.

"Good morning Lee-kun! Or am I allowed you to call you that?" a brown-haired girl spoke up.

"Mornin' Misa-chan, and yes you can call me that," Lee answered with barely any energy. Somehow being called Lee-kun makes him feel like people are calling him a leek, but he shook it off as he noticed total silence from Kagami, who was reading a light novel. "Looks like she's into the novel. I shouldn't bother her," Lee thought to himself.

"What's wrong Lee-kun? You look like as if you ran a marathon or something," Misao said with a hint of worry.

"No I'm fine. I just had to run for my life so I wouldn't be late," Lee replied with the little energy he had left.

Before Misao could say anything else, Sakuraba-sensei walked into the room and promptly began class.

Meanwhile in class 2-B, Ernesto sighed.

"I wonder why Kuroi-sensei is so late," Tsukasa thought out loud.

"She probably stayed up too late last night playing a RPG game," Konata answered with a lazy look.

"Hey, what's wrong Ernesto-kun?" said Tsukasa noticing that Ernesto is looking more devoid of energy.

"I had to run the whole way here because Lee is a moron and woke up late this morning again," Ernesto sighed.

Before either Konata or Tsukasa could say anything, Kuroi-sensei barged into the room with her hair a mess.

"Alright class, time to begin!" Kuroi-sensei said as she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Were you up playing video games last night sensei?" asked Konata with a lazy expression.

"Quiet Izumi! Class has begun!" replied Kuroi-sensei, changing the topic.

It was another dose of world history for class 2-B as usual. They were still continuing on with American history, which Ernesto was oh too familiar with. Ernesto just sat listening to Kuroi-sensei's lecture while wondering when lunch is going to start. Not so soon after, it was time for lunch.

Meanwhile in Class 2-C, Lee stretched after realizing that he slept through half the class again.

"No worries," he thought to himself. "I'll just study my ass off for the test."

Just as Lee was about to follow Kagami out of the classroom to head to Class 2-B, he remembered about his promise to Misao about eating lunch with her and Ayano yesterday.

"Eh, oh well. I'm pretty sure Ernesto's having fun being around all those girls anyways. He'll probably be fine," Lee thought.

"So how are you guys doing?" asked Lee nonchalantly as he took out his bento.

"It's been good for me so far," replied Misao, who was already starting on her lunch.

"I'm fine. Thank you," replied Ayano politely.

"So, uh, what do you think about living in Japan Lee-kun?" asked Misao.

"I guess it's pretty nice. It's a nice change of atmosphere from living in America," replied Lee casually. "Say, why's Kagami always so quiet?"

"Oh she's always reading or something. She shuns us even though all of us have been together for five years!" answered Misao with a fake sob.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes before Lee asked a bold question that he was a bit rather nervous about.

"S-say, do either of you have a boyfriend?" Lee asked meekly.

"Nope!" answered Misao with a shine in her eyes and more energy than Lee would expect from someone who is single.

"Yes," replied Ayano politely.

"Oh? Who is it Minegishi-san?" Lee asked with a hint of interest in his voice.

"That would be my brother!" answered Misao proudly.

"Eh? Wow. I really didn't see that one coming," said Lee with surprise all over his face. And seeing that they were on the topic, Lee decided to venture further. "Say, does Kagami have a boyfriend?"

"Kagami? No. She's always scaring the guys away," said Misao with a laugh, but just for that moment, she felt a bit of jealousy. "Do I like this new boy?" she thought to herself. "There's no way! I'm probably just rushing to conclusions."

"Oh. Okay." Lee said after mentally facepalming himself questioning why he even asked that question.

Luckily for Lee, the rest of the lunch period still ran smoothly. The three conversed about various things, from food to their favorite animes, which ended up being Lee talking more than an average man should speak a day.

Ernesto opened up his bento, which consists of the same of the same contents as yesterday's lunch. He ate quietly as he sat with Tsukasa, Konata, and Miyuki. There was a heavy silence as everyone ate their food with heavy, deadpan silence. For a person who usually is not very talkative, the silence was really getting to him, and he felt rather bothered by that. Before he needed to say anything to break the ice, Kagami showed up to their group. Ernesto saw that Kagami has noticed the silence in the group as well. Tsukasa ended up being the one who broke the silence that has been plaguing the group for the past two minutes.

"Hi onee-chan," Tsukasa greeted her sister.

"Oh hey Tsukasa, and why is everyone so quiet?" asked Kagami.

"Well it appears that Kona-chan has had problems concerning her video ga-" Tsukasa said before getting interrupted by a grieving Konata.

"I lost all the progress I made for the past three months!" Konata made fake sobbing noises.

"Oh well, I guess you can redo everything again. It's not like you ever spend your time doing homework anyways," sweatdropped Kagami.

"But all the time has been wasted!" continued Konata. 

"What game was it?" asked Ernesto, finally finding a way into the conversation.

"P*rs*na 3," said Konata.

"Oh that game? It's a piece of cake!" replied Ernesto. "I can help you if you really want!"

"Will you really?" asked Konata with a dramatic look on her face and fake tears in her eyes.

"No problem! Leave to me!" boasted Ernesto.

"Wahoo!" cheered Konata as Kagami sweatdropped and Tsukasa smiled awkwardly.

Before they realized it, the bell rang and class started again.

**A/N**: Whew! Finally finished! I sincerely apologize for now updating in so long. I am extremely sorry. I've gotten busy with school and then got sidetracked, and before I knew it, I lost interest in continuing this story. However, I rewatched a few episodes of Lucky Star and got my motivation back. Now that I'm on summer vacation, I can update more hopefully. I apologize for the half-assed end of this chapter since it is 2:20 in the morning and I'm really tired right now. I promise I'll try to do better in the next chapters. For now, sorry about the unannounced hiatus, but I am back! I have decided a few changes to the story that differs from the original plan. I plan to add one more OC and that's about it. The story should start picking up its pace soon enough.


End file.
